Ashes
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Jill's been hurt. She doesn't know what to do. But trip to the beach might make her feel better.


_She walked into the bar. She rarely went in here but it's the place that her husband owned. She might as well stop in at least once in a while. It was still a bit early and the bar wasn't open yet. She cracked open the door to see if her husband was in there and he was in there. Kissing the blonde bimbo who worked there. She threw open the door and started yelling at him. He started yelling back. They stood there yelling until she couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the bar and back to her house where she cried her eyes out._

Jill threw the picture of them on the floor. Glass shattered and spread across the floor. She carefully stepped through the glass and picked up the picture. They looked so happy together. Jill wished it could have stayed like that. She ripped the picture in half and threw it in the fireplace. Jill stood there watching it burn as she ran her fingers through her hair which had fallen out of it's ponytail. Once the picture was nothing more but ash she bent down and started picking up the glass. She threw it away and then found out that she had cut herself on the glass. She didn't really care. She just stood there and let it bleed until it was unbearable to look at. Jill washed her hands and bandaged them up. She sat on her bed running her fingers through her hair. That's when her daughter opened the door.

"Mommy! I'm home!" Her little girl had such a big smile on her face as she ran up to Jill. "I had so much fun today!" Jill hugged her daughter.

"What did you do today Ashlee?"

"We spent the whole day at the beach! It was so much fun! And Mr. Kai was there today. He made us lunch and it was really good!" Ashlee rambled on about her day. Jill tried to listen but after what she went through today she couldn't keep her mind from wandering.

"So what would you like for dinner Ash?"

"Soup!" Jill smiled and got up. She went over to the kitchen and started making Ashlee's favorite meal. Ashlee followed her and watched her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Ashlee?

"Where's Daddy?" Jill pursed her lips. She didn't want to think about that man right now.

"He's not going to be home today. Mommy and Daddy got in a bit of a fight." Jill fought for words to say. What could you say to a five-year-old? Jill tried to put a smile back on her face.

"What about?"

"Well we just disagreed about something and we ended up fighting." Ashlee went over and hugged Jill's legs.

"It's gonna be okay Mommy." Jill smiled and picked up her daughter.

"Thank you. Now, don't worry about it. Mommy and Daddy will figure this out." Ashlee hugged her mom. Jill hugged her back.

_The Next Day…_

Jill walked over to the beach. Ashlee was off with her friends and all the chores were done she needed sometime to relax. Jill saw the Kai was at his booth so she went to talk to him.

"Jill! Long time no see! How've you been?"

"Stressed. It hasn't been a good week."

"Marriage problems?"

"Yep. The one time I decide to walk into the bar and…"

"Was it that bad?"

"You mean you didn't hear the yelling and screaming?" They both laughed.

"You two seemed to work together. What went wrong?"

"He's one of those people that doesn't like to be tied down."

"So why did he marry you?" Jill shrugged.

"I have no idea… I just feel so hurt right now." Jill buried her face in her hands. Kai held her as she started to cry. Jill finally ran out of tears, she straightened up and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Kai. You're the best."

"I can do better." Kai leaned in and kissed Jill straight on the lips. She was shocked at first but then she kissed back.

"Well, I'm not the only one ruining this marriage…" Jill and Kai broke apart and turned to the person who was talking. It was Griffin, Jill's soon-to-be ex.

"Shut up Griffin. You're the one who messed up our marriage."

"I did? Well, you've been pretty friendly with Kai here."

"And you've been pretty friendly with that bimbo."

"Whatever." He started to walk away. Jill got so ticked off that he didn't care.

"Think about our daughter? How am I suppose to tell her that 'Mommy and Daddy don't love each other anymore'?"

"Exactly like that works. She'll understand.

"She's 5!" Jill wanted to punch Griffin. Kai grabbed her hand before she could.

"So I'll be expecting divorce papers soon?" And with that he left. Jill broke free from Kai's grip and sat down on ground. She stared out into the ocean.

"How did it get like this?" Kai sat down next to her.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this."

"We'll?"

"Umm… I mean…" Jill laughed. "Jill, I really like you. Hell, I think I'm in love with you." Jill seemed shocked but then she just smiled. "I was torn when you married Griffin. But, I still loved you." Kai sheepishly smiled.

"You've been the greatest friend I girl could have. And I think Ashlee's gonna need a father after Griffin leaves." Kai took Jill's hand and pulled her up.

"I'll be a much better father than him. I'll be here for both of you." Kai pulled Jill into another kiss.

_One Year Later…_

"Mommy! I'm home!" Jill smiled as her daughter ran inside.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Tons of fun! I love the beach so much!" Jill laughed at Ashlee's excitement.

"But making food for all you kids is a pain." Kai walked in and Jill's face lit up. Jill stood up and put a hand on her large belly and walked over to Kai. "How was your day sweetheart?"

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. One of the eggs hatched into a chick. But other than that it was pretty normal." Ashlee attached her self to Jill's leg. Kai picked her and Ashlee put a hand on Jill's belly.

"How much longer Mommy?"

"Soon, Ashlee."

"How much longer is soon?" Jill and Kai laughed.

"The end of summer. How is that Ashes?" Ashlee stuck out her tongue at Kai. Jill laughed even harder as Kai stuck his tongue back at Ashlee. Jill felt like no one could hurt her right now or ever again.

**Just a sweet little oneshot, I was bored and I felt like writing something short and not a full story. Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
